Round Two: Missing Lemons
by Rouge Ebony
Summary: Basically what the Title says. This will be a collection of all lemon scenes for my story Round Two, just to prevent the risk of the main story being taken down. Hope you enjoy


**Welp… here it is! I hope you enjoy! :)**

There was something addicting to it, the way she felt his arms around her, the delight of their kiss, the delicious smell of coffee even. She moved her lips with him, being more than content with her current occupation.

After a small while she felt his tongue, slowly, pushing against her teeth as if trying to open a safe, asking for permission. The thought of a Thief asking for permission amused her inwardly, causing her to smile during the kiss, but happily welcoming him. Playfully they danced, tasting each other experimentally, she even letting out a soft moan occasionally. Back and forth they went, her hands wandering up his dress shirt to feel his body, till she found herself letting Akira lead.

Not one to be outdone so quickly however, Lavenza turned them, in a way she was now on top of her Trickster, one hand still exploring on his body while the other, at a leisure place undid the buttons. Meanwhile he had allowed his own hands to wander as well, taking a hold of her head, gently combing through her soft hair.

They took their time in this position, though Lavenza found herself getting impatient. Blind grabbing and touching weren't doing it anymore for her, she wanted to gain sight of him as well.

With downright ferocity she tore her head free from his hands, almost ripping of the growingly annoying piece of clothing. Akira, surprised by this sudden new aggressiveness, pulled his hands back and, with this ever-present smirk, let her get a good view of him.

And what a DELIGHTFUL view it was for the young Lavenza. An athletic build proportioned with defined but not bulging muscles. It really shouldn't be too surprising, she saw him fight after all, move throughout the World in a manner befitting for a man he was supposed to be. Still, while the mind could hold incredible power, imagination of something and seeing it in reality was still a big difference.

And she preferred the reality to her imagination in this case. Something evident on the way her golden eyes all but ate him.

To Akira this intense gaze had its own unique effect. Admittedly he was a bit nervous, being not as experienced as he would like to claim. He had sex before (better not think about HER now) but he was no Casanova. There was still a lot he had to learn in the art of love.

But seeing the way this beautiful girl sitting on his lap marvelled at him had a way of boosting his confidence.

About to let a tease go of his lips, he never got to say it as Lavenza, in the heat of the moment, started pressing small kisses on his upper body.

Delicate fingers glided on his body, from the abdomen to the chest, in a way that made it seem like the attendant intended to make it her new favourite hobby. She licked and tentatively played with his nipples even.

The sudden attack was almost paralysing, and he let himself enjoy Lavenza's administrations… in his state failing to notice a… growing part of his body.

Lavenza certainly didn't miss it however, feeling something poke her inner thighs. At the first second it was a surprise till logic settled in and the revelation made her amused giggle, as she stopped her playful touches and licks to look him in the eye. "I feel someone is enjoying himself."

Akira, almost immediately getting what she had meant, didn't even feel the need to be embarrassed. "What can I say? When a beautiful girl starts to have this much interest with my body? I am still only human after all." He gave a reply with a familiar slyness.

"_You're more than just human."_ Lavenza mussed in her mind, somehow unable to bring the words out… for now. They had time after all.

Instead, she had now turned her attention to their new guest. She clawed on his pants and seeing her new desire, Akira helped in her attempts to get the last bits of clothing of from him. Quickly the pants were discarded and thrown away, out of sight out of mind, and his black underwear was revealed to the world, with a noticeable bulge in it.

Not wasting anymore time Lavenza had taken swift hold of the last fabric, stripping him of it and leaving him completely bare.

Eyes focused on her new object of desire, they widened slightly. Her Jokers manhood was quite nicely. Standing half erect, good wide and around 7 to 8 inches already.

Now Lavenza knew about sex, its basics and how it worked, but she actually never had sex. So, she saw this as a good opportunity to experiment and use what she knew.

Grabbing it with her hand, she heard Akira wince strongly, making her realize she had grasped a bit to strong. "Sorry!" she called out worried.

"It's… its fine." Akira panted, recovering from the sudden pain. "Just… not so harsh okay?"

Nodding she went back to what her hand was holding. In an attempt to make up for that small faux pas, she let go, before coming up with something hopefully more enjoyable.

Approaching the tip with her mouth, she pressed her lips on it, planting a small kiss, hearing another groan, much softer than before, she smiled to herself. So, he DID enjoy this.

Continuing her test, she lowered herself on the rod slightly, grabbing again onto it with more care than before. She could feel him grow in her mouth, giving her a boost in confidence and a weird sense of pride of being able to make him feel this way.

"Lavenza." She heard him say, breathlessly, giving her the courage to go further. She lowered herself more till he pressed against her tongue, before starting to taste it. Hesitantly she let her tongue roll, not daring to go deeper, otherwise she might choke. On her head were once again her Tricksters hands, playing with her hair and combing through it even, while at the same time, Lavenza felt as if this small touch was keeping her in this place. Not that she had any desire to leave anytime soon from here. Feeling her dear Trickster twitch and hearing him groan and moan thanks to her was a sort of entertainment she wasn't aware could be this amusing.

She continued rolling, as if he was an ice cream cone on a hot day, gently stroking what she didn't fit in. Till her tongue started to taste more than hard flesh. A small drop fell on her tongue, surprising her a little. Even more surprising was however that it tasted actually not bad, somewhat tasty even. Lavenza wanted to see if she could get more of that out of Akira.

That was however when Akira stopped her.

"Wait," he had exclaimed, pulling her head up and freeing himself from her mouth. Confused Lavenza asked what the matter was. Wasn't she making him feel good? "What is it?"

And just like that whatever hint of him feeling flustered was there was replaced with his trademark smirk. A smirk that became all the more apparent as he grabbed her and kissed her again. Enjoying the kiss, she hadn't immediately noticed that Akira pressed her against the mattress, all but immediately reversing the roles between them. While before she had felt as having a sort of power over him, now it was Akira.

Breaking the kiss, with hot breath he whispered into her ear. "It wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to let 'ma papillon' do all the work without enjoying herself either."

She was about to retort that she HAD been enjoying herself, but any attempt died in her throat as Akira started to grab on her blouse and was replaced with her aiding him in removing any unwanted piece of fabric.

It happened almost in a blink, with the two of them eager as they were. Blouse and skirt were torn away and her bra was removed by herself so quickly that Akira barely could react.

Though at the sudden realization of her own… openness… she felt Akira's eyes even stronger on her. The silver orbs were observing her naked flesh, just as she noted it she started to feel sudden… hesitation.

"Well… what do you think?" Lavenza asked, forcing herself to let her arms stay down.

"Suddenly shy my dear?" he teased her, probably as revenge for her own teasing earlier. Unsure of how to respond, Lavenza remained silent. Not for long however as he looked her in the eyes and answered.

"I think I have one of the most beautiful treasures with me."

This made a giggle escape her, as she flushed at this blatant compliment. His eyes broke contact again, in favour of gazing at her body. Lavenza was filled with an… lets called it 'unique' sense of pride as she was admired like a artwork Akira marvelled at. The Trickster himself was astounded by her to say the least. The smooth flawless skin, her body was downright perfect, the body of a woman.

However, he did notice one imperfection in what might as well otherwise be a sculpture. A, rather painful looking scar, right above where her heart was. Between her breasts was a long horizontal wound, looking like it had cut VERY deeply. The repaired flesh was disturbingly even looking, horizontal as if someone used cold precision in doing harm to this wonderful girl.

It didn't take long for Akira to figure out WHY that scar was there and it made his mood plummet.

As gently as he could muster, he traced the scar with his fingers, causing Lavenza to freeze. "Is this from?" Akira asked her, voiced with utmost care and empathy.

"Yes." Lavenza confessed. It was from when she had first been spit in two by the malevolent deity.

It did not prepare her for Akira's next move however, which was kissing the ugly part of her. She froze once again, feeling his warm lips against that place of all things. Akira himself meanwhile felt Lavenza's heartbeat through the scar, felt it pucker against his lips,

BadummBadummBadumm. Her heart raced rapidly, faster than lightning could meet earth. "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes." Lavenza confessed again, looking away in what he assumed to be unnecessary shame. "It's ugly."

That was something Akira could not let stand.

Licking the scar, in an attempt to wipe any leftover pain away, she shivered against him. He spoke once more, making clear that there was no room for discussion. "Nothing about you could ever be ugly."

She flushed even harder at that blatant statement… but for this moment she allowed herself to believe him.

He went upwards, to kiss her neck, while one of his hands still traced the sore mark and the other started to cup one of her breasts, making her gasp. "Will you make me steal it away?"

Lavenza enthusiastically nodded. He had already stolen her Heart, he could very well steal away the pain.

She could feel him smile against her neck as he pressed more kisses, trying to make her feel pleasure and from the sounds she made succeeding. He advanced steadily from tracing the scar with care, to play with her breasts and pink nipples. All the while she embraced it and clutched at his body, pressing a few kisses of her own against his neck.

As he continued with his gestures, she felt herself getting wetter, a small spot forming in her panties that were as blue as the discarded bra. Akira continued to explore her, going more south with the time, till Lavenza noted that she couldn't reach his neck anymore and he started to escape her arms causing her to just surrender to his touch and the love she felt through it, moaning gleefully.

More and more she felt his lips travelling. To her chest, touching the scar and briefly her breasts, her ribs, her belly and…

Oh! OH!

Lavenza could feel her body shudder as Akira started to lick the fabric of her panties, causing it to press against her clit, which grew even wetter.

Akira laughed slightly, „Looks like I am not the only one getting excited."

"Ye-Yes." She admitted, seeing no reason to deny it.

Hearing her need, like the gentleman he was, Akira started to attend to it. Taking away the last cloth his newest treasure had, ripping it away like she had his shirt, she was completely bare to him. Revealed to him was the sight of Lavenza's womanhood, glistening with excitement. He gave it a lick, savouring the sweat taste.

"GAH!" Lavenza cried out, grasping at the sheets beneath them, clenching them in her fists, leg stiff. With such a reaction Akira stopped showing restrained, he licked more vigorously, nibbling from time and enjoying the sweet taste as well as his butterflies' movements till…

"AH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAH!" Lavenza screamed, coming undone into Akira's mouth, legs stiffening further, and toes curled. The pleasure coursing through her was paralysing and when she was finished… she collapsed, letting go of the sheets and panting wildly as if she hadn't breathed fresh air in days.

"Did you like it?" he asked and even if her eyes were closed, she KNEW he was smirking, just as he knew what her answer would be.

"It was… wow!" Lavenza stated, still a bit overwhelmed, "But… but I didn't make you cum before?" she asked however as well, remembering when he had stopped her doing what she knew was called 'oral'.

"Sex isn't a game that goes by a number or something Lavenza." Reasoned Akira, something he believed in. He was not about to be selfish. However he was still intending on receiving pleasure and seeing the still wet entrance of his dear attendant, which should be enough to serve as a lube of sorts, he fully intended to let pleasure reach its peak for both of them.

Though he still felt the need to ask.

"Lavenza."

"Yes?" she asked what he wanted to know.

"Are you still a virgin."

Somehow, in spite of everything they had done before, the girl who had just started to regain her breath, blushed the hardest from that question. "Yes. I am. I never had sex before, not till I meet you. What about you?"

"Well… in all honestly I am not. But I don't have that much prowess to speak of." He had lost his virginity to his ex and in hindsight… he really wished he could give it to Lavenza instead.

"So, were still on the roughly same level? Lavenza asked.

"Pretty much," the Fool confirmed, "but you know its going to hurt when the hymen breaks right?"

Nodding, his guide confirmed, "Yes, but it can't be worse than anything else. And even if I am willing to take it."

"Alright but tell me if it's too bad."

She smiled at the concern, nodding. Putting his mind at ease he questioned another thing, "Do you have any condoms around here? Because I am not ready to become a dad anytime soon."

"There is no need for them don't worry." She stated bluntly, "For the record I am not ready to become a mother either. But as I am right now I actually will not get pregnant. My connection to the Velvet Room prevents it."

She made her stance on the matter clear, gazing into him, arms holding his. "My Trickster… I want you to take it. Make me yours."

Yes, that was what she wanted. She wanted to feel him completely.

Akira shared the desire. Smiling softly at his Strength. She was his and likewise he was hers. All that was needed was to do the deed.

He positioned himself, in a way that he slowly entered her. The warm tightness was feeling wonderous and Lavenza herself had her eyes bulging. He advanced steadily till he pressed against her hymen, bringing out another gasp from the Fairy like girl.

Looking at her he waited for her okay, which she gave with a nod and smile, prepared fortunately.

And he pushed, tearing apart the hymen, making her a woman and causing some blood to leak out of her.

Lavenza cried out in pain and Akira stopped moving in worry, feeling small guilt inside of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I… I am fine." A perk of being torn apart was that she got a good amount of pain resistance from it. It was still a bit painful however, so she needed some time to adjust, time her Trickster, as caring as he was, gave her. But soon it went all away and she felt a strong pleasure welling up in her. Moving her body to test this new sensation, she was gasping as she felt even more than what he did to her with his tongue.

"You-You can move now!" she forced out, more as a plead really, excited to what would come next.

Akira, smiling at his 'papillon', was happy to oblige. He started to move, in and out, thrusting steadily. He felt the warmth and closeness of her on him and it was addicting. He already felt himself reaching closer to the limit but held it in.

Lavenza meanwhile was being driven crazy. Feeling Akira inside of her, moving and pulsating against her sensitive spots. She grabbed his torso with her arms, digging her nails into his back to steady herself, which might as well drive him further.

One arm taking her by the hip and the other hand holding her head in place, he kissed her wildly and passionately, an action mirrored by the girl.

Her breasts rubbed against his naked chest as her legs crossed to intertwine with his. She moaned into his mouth unable to control herself anymore.

It felt like sparks of electricity were being sent through her body, like a fire was welling up and she was about to erupt.

One more thrust and that was exactly what she did, cumming against him as her senses were overloaded. But he wasn't done yet. If her brain wasn't being occupied with focusing on the stimulations she might have wondered where he was taking all this stamina.

Unbeknown to her Akira was very close to reaching his limit and feeling her reaching HER limit was pushing him even further. Mustering himself he went as fast as he could, intend on making the most of it for them both. Even if it took a large amount of self-control.

Lavenza was already building up again, as he pushed her into the mattress. God three times? She wasn't sure how much she could take.

"Trickster I… I am close." She parted their lips and admitted. "Me too." Came a confession of his.

And than it reached its final crescendo, Lavenza being pushed to climax. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her mind was blank and she saw white, squirting against him, tights clenching and moaning wildly because of just how good she felt.

And at the same time as her Akira reached its own limits, unable to hold back anymore and cumming inside her as his own orgasm hit, indulging in the bliss he felt.

Completely spent, Wildcard and attendant collapsed, out of breath and satisfied.

"Wow." That was an understatement of hers. She just… couldn't find words that properly described how she felt.

Opening her eyes she looked at her beloved Fool, seeing in his eyes that he was just like her, happy an satisfied. But beneath it there was a mischievous smile, one that she retorded in kind.

Lavenza had never felt this amazing in her life and she was not about to stop now and nether was her Trickster.

Fortunately, time didn't hold much meaning in the Velvet Room, so there were really only their own limits stopping them.

And both were intend to find out how far they could push themselves.


End file.
